


If You Like It Or Not

by Zezzon



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Author's poor attempt at humor, First Meetings, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Implied Steven/Andrew, Jealous Shane Madej, M/M, Musicians, ryan's a bit obsessed with shane, ryan's memory is awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zezzon/pseuds/Zezzon
Summary: Ryan's a famous musician but Shane doesn't know him.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	If You Like It Or Not

Ryan Steven Bergara is a famous and talented artist. He made songs that captured the hearts of many people at different ages. He traveled across the country to show his precious work to them. Yes, he has his family, friends, songs, fame, even a fanbase. But his heart yearns for something else. 

Something greater than the happiness he feels after performing at a stage. Something greater than the cheers and praise he was given. Something greater than the love and support his family and friends gives him. 

He needed something else entirely. 

But he knows that soon enough, the hole in his heart will be filled with that satisfaction he always wanted. 

Soon enough, he'll be completed. 

Because he knows that he always get what he wants. 

And Ryan Steven Bergara will make sure of that. 

\--------------------

After his mini concert, he decided to have fresh air outside. People are still inside the building, waiting for him. Obviously, this is the perfect opportunity to go out, right?

Or that's what he thought as he spotted someone standing outside, looking at his phone. He looks kinda bummed out and stressed. 

Maybe his mood will lighten up if he greeted him or something? This was not in his mind when he decided to take a break, but hey, if it makes his fan happy, then he'll do it. So he went and approached the tall man.

"Hey there! What are you doing here? Are you alone?" Ryan asked him as cheerfully as he could, hopefully lighting the mood. 

"Nah." That's all he said before sighing loudly, still not looking up from his phone. He felt surprised. Maybe he doesn't recognize his voice? His thoughts were interrupted as the man spoke again. 

"Aren't you supposed to be in there? Why are you here?" he sounds tired and slightly dead. 

"Are you okay? Did something happen?" he asked, ignoring the taller man's question. His patience is slowly depleting. He doesn't want to show his true colors to this poor man, so he pushed all the exasperation aside. 

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I'm fine." he sighed again before looking up from his phone to meet his eyes. "Look man, can you just go back and interact with your fans? I'm waiting here for my friend and he refuses to go home without taking a picture of you and I'm feeling really tired for standing here for so long."

He is taken aback by this man's words. He is the only stranger he met that talked to him like that. Does he even know him? He is THE Ryan Bergara. He is one of the most famous singers in America, or even around the world. He went to so many places just to perform and this tall cute guy just told him to basically fuck off?

"Do you even know me?" he knows that it’s a dumb question, but he needs to clarify if this person lives in a cave or something.

"Yeah, you're the guy that my friends are obsessed with"

"Oh? How about you? Do you know my name? My songs?"

"Nah, all I know is that my friends listen and talk about you every single day, I can't even remember your name"

"Then why did you even come here to see me perform?" He finally snapped. This man is unbelievable. He regrets talking to him. Or that's what his brain wants him to think. 

"Hey, it’s not my fault that all of my other friends have a very busy week and his boyfriend is out of town. My plans for the following days just happened to be empty so my friend Steven asked me to come with him because he bought 2 tickets for your show and didn't want to waste it." he said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Plus, they insisted me to go because they want me to listen to your music. Too bad that I don't really listen to music that much." he added. His voice toning down as he continue to talk. He can barely hear what he's saying. 

Ryan composed himself again. His interest is peaking towards this person. Not listening to music that much? He never met someone like that. His curiosity grows every second. He wants to know more about him. Nevermind, he wants to know everything about him. 

"And I'm here. Now please just go back there an—"

"What's your name?"

"And why would you like to know little guy?" he's now grinning and eyeing him curiously. Did he just call him little? He's 5'10, the average height of the world. It just happens that this guy is so freaking tall.

Before he can even answer, his phone rang and they both looked at it. His manager is calling. He cursed silently and he answered his phone.

"Ryan, your fans are waiting for you. Get back here now. Besides, where did you even go? Don't tell me you already left us here." Katie's voice sounds worried as fuck. He knows that after this, they will scold and lecture him again about his poor time management and awareness.

He laughs nervously and said, "No Katie, I didn't leave you guys, and yeah I'm on my way now, sorry"

He heard her heavy sigh, "Just hurry up okay? We're worried about you. If this happens again, we will not give you a break anymore." he just laughed before he ended the call. He has done this a million times but Katie never forbids him at taking a break.

"Leaving now huh? Finally, I can go home" the taller man said as he yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Hope that this is not the last time I'll see you, and I'll make sure of that." he winked at him and he ran towards the building that he's supposed to be in.

\--------------------

That bastard never left his mind when he got home to his condo. Ryan smiled at himself as the man flashed in his mind. His long legs, his slender fingers, his messy hair, his beautiful, sleepy eyes–

Well, maybe he developed a little crush on him. After all, he's cute and he is the only person that didn't freak out as he talked to them, except the people that know him personally of course. He finally found someone who he can be friends with, regardless of his popularity. 

How is he supposed to find this guy when he didn't even know his name? But then Ryan remembered something that can help him identify this mysterious man.

He dialed Katie's number on his phone and waited. It rang a few seconds before she answered.

"You need something, Bergara?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" he giggled at her as she sighed.

"You only call me at this hour when you need something, or sometimes when you forgot where you left something and ask me if I know where the thing is."

"Well, you're right. I called because I need the list of people who attended my show tonight."

"And what will you do with that?" he can hear the doubt in her voice as she spoke.

"I'm finding someone. No more questions, just send the list to me later. Also, call Teej. Tell him that I have some work for him to do tomorrow"

"Is that all you want? You need something else?" she yawned. She must be feeling really tired. Its late and he knows that she isn't getting a lot of sleep. 

He's feeling sleepy now too. "Yea, thanks Katie." he sighed as he ended the call. Its 2 am and he hasn't slept that much so he's feeling exhausted. Plus, the fact that he held a 3 hour show made him feel even more tired. 

"I'll find you." he whispered to himself as he took his towel to take a shower before falling asleep.

\--------------------

He woke up to the blinding sunlight seeping through his window. Ryan glanced at the time on his alarm clock by his bedside table. Fuck. Its 9:30 already? He hastily searched for his phone and checked for any messages. 

(sms: katiblanc) received 2:13 am: I'll just give the list to you when you arrive at the studio tomorrow. 

(sms: katiblanc) received 2:15 am: Also, I told TJ what you said to me earlier. He says that his schedule is open and feel free to call him anytime and he'll be there. 

(sms: katiblanc) received 9:13 am: Where the fuck are you. 

(sms: katiblanc) received 9:14 am: If you're not here before 10, I'll tell TJ that you won't need his help anymore. 

(sms: katiblanc) received 9:25 am: You better start moving now bergara. 

Oh fuck. He grabbed his towel and showered fast. He doesn't have any time for picking clothes, so he just grabbed his orange hoodie and ripped jeans before heading out. Thankfully, he got there real fast, considering the fact that the studio isn't that far from his condo and there wasn't any traffic when he went out. 

The moment he opened the door, he is met by a pair of deadly stares from Katie. 

"Hey, I know I'm late, but atleast I got here before 10" He said jokingly as he grinned at Katie, who's still glaring at him. 

She just sighed as she handed him a yellow folder. He sat down at the nearest chair and flipped the pages frantically. 

"Who is this person that you're so eager to find? Would you mind telling me about it?" She sat at the couch across him. He looked at her and smiled. "I'll tell you when teej is here" 

He pulled out his phone and calls TJ immediately. It ringed for a bit before he answered. 

"I wonder what you want me to do now." There's a hint of curiosity at his voice when he spoke. Ryan just snickered at him before replying, "Just come here at the studio and I'll tell you guys." he proceeded to wink at Katie as she squints her eyes at him. "Huh, better get going now. I'm intrigued on what I'll be doing today." be laughed before he hanged up the phone. 

Not even 20 minutes later, TJ Marchbank walked in to the studio and placed his trusty laptop at the table. He grinned at him as he gestured at TJ to sit across him. Ryan took a long, heavy breath before telling them what happened and why is he so eager to find the tall guy. 

"Atleast you know his friend's name. It will be easy to know his identity. But why do you like to know where he lives? Don't tell me that you'll go to his house yourself." Katie said, keeping an eye contact to Ryan. 

He looked deep in her eyes and uttered, "I will hunt him down like a wild, hungry animal looking for its prey." 

"Oooh, kinky." TJ tried to stifle a laugh while keeping his eyes focused at the screen. 

"Shut up, teej" he said as he lightly kicked the other man's leg. In return, Ryan received a slightly harder kick in the shins. 

"Would you mind giving me the list? Also, give me an idea on what he looked like." he asked at him, eyes still on the screen. 

"Yeah, sure." He handed the folder to him and started to describe to him his overall appearance. "Just wait here, I'll tell you when I find someone that matches your description." TJ told him as he turned to look and type something in his laptop again. 

Katie stood up and looked at him. "I just realized that you probably haven't eaten breakfast yet. I'll go buy you some outside. You two stay here, and Ryan, don't go anywhere unless you tell me ok?" she said as she grabbed her keys and wallet. 

"Don't worry, I don't intend on going elsewhere." he smiled at her before she left. He grabbed his phone and laid down on the couch.

\--------------------

"Ryan?" TJ called out to him as he's scrolling on Twitter. "Yeah?" he replied, still not looking at him. He just ate breakfast and Katie's busy with other things. 

"I think I found him."

Ryan instantly teleported to where TJ is sitting and looked at the picture in the screen. His heart hammered in his chest as he saw his smiling face. 

"Is that him?" TJ asked him. He immediately got an answer as he saw Ryan's sparkling eyes. 

"His name is Shane Alexander Madej. I believe that you would like to know his address too, right?" He just nodded at his question, his throat too dry to respond. His mind is full of him. If you could take a look at his heart right now, it would only repeat the same name. 

Shane. Shane. Shane. Shane. Shane. Shane. Shane. 

Shane. 

I will make you mine. 

Mine. 

Ryan dozed off, not hearing TJ call his name. He went back to reality when he clapped in front of his face. "Sorry, sorry. What did you say again?" he said as he looked at TJ. 

He just laughed at him before saying, "I said, I'll just message you his address later. I'm gonna meet someone at 3 and I gotta get going now." 

"You have a date?" He teasingly told him while grinning. TJ smiled back at him. "Well, between the two of us, you're the one who's so infatuated with someone. Just tell me if you plan to date this Shane guy. I know many romantic restaurants where you two can go." he winked at him before grabbing his stuff and run towards the door. 

Later that night, before he drifted off to sleep, he felt his phone vibrate. He read the message sent to him by TJ. Ryan smiled at himself as he saw Shane's address and TJ's message to him. 

(sms: teej) received 12:34 am: I got a key to his apartment. Do you need it? 

(sms: ryguy) sent 12:35 am: Of course I do. What's the catch though? 

He knew TJ for a long time now. Of course he'll ask for something. 

(sms: teej) received 12:35 am: New camera. I'm the one who'll pick. 

(sms: teej) received 12:35 am: I know what you'll do if I didn't specify that I'll be the one picking, you asshole. 

He laughed as he read his message. The last time teej asked for a new camera, he bought him a shitty one. 

(sms: ryguy) sent 12:36 am: Yeah, fine. You already smashed the camera I gave you? 

(sms: teej) received 12:36 am: Fuck you 

(sms: teej) received 12:36 am: You'll get the key tomorrow. Plus, he'll go to his friend's house on Friday. 

(sms: ryguy) sent 12:37 am: How the fuck did you know all of this information. 

(sms: teej) received 12:37 am: I have my sources bergara. 

(sms: teej) received 12:37 am: I'll sleep now, I'll tell katie that you're still up. 

(sms: ryguy) sent 12:38 am: its tuesday teej, won't need to step out of the house. 

He groaned. Now he can't bring himself to sleep. He opened reddit and he browsed for some serial killer cases. It’s been a habit of his to read stuff before dozing off. It serves as his sleeping pill when he struggles to rest. It works every time, and it proven itself again to Ryan as he slowly closed his eyes and falling into a deep slumber.

\--------------------

Ryan woke up a little earlier than usual. He only goes to the studio every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. So instead of getting up and showering, he just stared blankly at his ceiling. Outside, his face looks empty and hollow, but inside, his mind is overflowing with the thought of Shane. 

His daydreaming was cut as he jumped because his alarm clock blared loudly, signaling him to get out of bed. He slowly dragged himself towards the kitchen and grabbed his favorite cereal and milk. He doesn't know how to cook anything, so Katie sends Keith to deliver him his lunch and dinner. 

Why lunch and dinner only? Because he already has boxes and boxes of cereal in his condo. Plus, he barely even eats breakfast anyway, so it really isn't necessary. 

He sat down the couch, with a bowl of cereal in hand, and a TV remote on the other. He picked to watch Paddington again. It’s one of the movies that he will never be bored of watching over and over again. 

After the movie, Ryan washed his bowl and went back to watch another movie. He is interrupted by a knock on his door. That must be TJ or Keith. He opened the door and he saw TJ, with his lunch and dinner in hand. 

"I saw Keith on the way here, so I insisted to deliver your food" He said as he placed his food in the table in the kitchen. The two are very good friends, so that sounds just right. 

TJ then made himself comfortable on the couch, playing with the unfamiliar key before handing it to him with a smirk. "Also, about the camera, I decided to not be that harsh with you. I just need something like a thousand dollars." Ryan sighed as he pulled a check with the exact amount he requested and handed it to him. 

"What time will he leave in his house?" He needs to surprise him by breaking into his house. Oh god. He's breaking the law. What if someone was there? What if he has a girlfriend? He hopes not, as teej didn't mention it to him. 

"They say he usually leaves around 5 pm so maybe some time like that." TJ said as his eyes travel around his small home. "It’s been a while since I visited your place. It’s still the same since I last went here."

"Yeah, I never really had time to rearrange my furniture, but I'm pretty content with it." His own eyes now wander around too. His mind sparked with interest as he wondered how Shane's home looked like. 

TJ stood up and said, "Gotta get going now Ry, I still have somewhere to go. Just hopped here to give you the key. Make sure to tell us what happened ok?" And in an instant, he's alone again. 

He carefully observed the silver key in his hand. His brain slowly jamming him with Shane's face. He placed they key in the table before fetching a paper and a pen, trying to distract himself with writing some songs. This helps Ryan to release his thoughts, either good or bad. 

It’s odd that his mind is so full, yet he can't write a single thing in the paper. It’s the 6th time he caught himself writing Shane's name. He just gave up by crumpling the paper and throwing it in the bin not too far from him. 

Screw that, he'll just watch a goddamn movie again. He picked Poltergeist and he let himself scream and be spooked, but Shane still lingers beneath his mind.

\--------------------

The rest of his week was pretty eventful. He had a lot of interviews this week, and he had to record yet another song. Before he knew it, he's driving to the address TJ gave him. Ryan borrowed an average looking car. He wore a mask and his normal looking tinted glasses. He also styled his hair weirdly. He will be fucked if someone noticed him. 

He suddenly felt something in his chest. Like he's excited and nervous and happy and a whole lot of emotions happening at the same time. He walked with a slightly hurried pace. Taking the elevator will be horrible, so he took the stairs. His apartment isn't that far up though. 10th floor isn't that bad, considering the fact that adrenaline basically just engulfs his whole body. 

He just hoped that no one will see him as he opened the door his apartment. Thankfully, Shane already left, just like TJ said. He explored his space a bit. Ryan was about to enter his bedroom when he heard clattering in the kitchen. 

His eyes widened. Who the fuck was that. What if Shane's still here, or his girlfriend or his brother or his friend or his family or—

He peeked at the kitchen. No one was there. Maybe this place is haunted? He approached slowly and carefully. Ryan continued to move silently until he felt a furry tail touch his leg. He jumped and screamed at the cat standing behind him. 

Oh. He has a fucking cat. He clutched his hand in his chest, calming himself down as his mind raced with the thought "It’s just a cat, Ryan. It’s just a cat. It's just a cat." After he calmed down a bit, he crouched to pet the feline's head. It seems friendly as leaned at his touch. 

After the exchange of touches, he proceeded to Shane's room. The first thing he noticed is that his bed is fucking huge. He suppressed the urge to jump and lie down on the large, seemingly fluffy bed. He imagined Shane lying in his gigantic bed with his cat, stroking its fur. His heart warmed and he smiled at himself, the thought of it is too adorable for him to handle. 

Ryan explored the other areas of Shane's apartment. His bathroom, which has loads of bottles. He found out that most of it is empty, maybe too lazy to dispose of the bottles. Then, he checked the kitchen again. He saw loads of pans and pots, but the popcorn maker got his attention. Maybe he loves popcorn too? He'll never know until he talks to Shane. 

He just plopped himself to the living room. The couch is so comfortable that he wants to sleep on it. Plus, the fact that he had a pretty hectic week and it’s already getting dark outside made him sleepy and tired. He laid down and clutched a pillow as he napped peacefully in Shane's living room.

\--------------------

Shane's wondering as he made his way to the bar that they're supposed to meet. This is new. Normally, one of them hosts a sleepover in their home. But since Andrew will not be there until tomorrow night, they just decided to drink. Curly just happened to know this place that's not too far from his apartment. The place is just walking distance from his apartment, so he decided to walk, of course. 

When he got there, Steven and Curly were already sitting at a table. He approached them and sat down beside Steven. Shane peeked at his phone, just to see him send a picture of an empty glass to Andrew. He immediately averted the screen to his eyes and he glared at him. 

"What's wrong?" He asked while grinning at Steven. Curly looked up from his phone and is now observing them. "What's happening here?" He asked while raising his eyebrow. He just shrugged at his question and glanced at the door. He saw Eugene and Zach coming towards them.

"Why are you guys late?" Steven asked at them, his phone now turned off. 

"Late? It’s not even 6:30. Just because we were the last to enter doesn't mean we're late." Eugene said while rolling his eyes, Zach giggling beside him. 

"I'm gonna order some drinks now guys, the usual?" Curly asked as he stood up from his seat. "Yes." They answered in chorus and he nodded and left. 

Time went on so fast. They played numerous games, including the confessions game, in where Steven professed that he peed on his old friend's clothes. After that, they talked about their relationship with their partners, in where he was asked, "Shane, when will you have a boyfriend?" numerous times. He just rolled his eyes at them as he sipped at his drink. 

"Hey Shane, it’s your turn." Steven told him when they're about to leave. He just nodded as he gathered his things. Lately, Steven has been sleeping in their friend's homes to feel a little less lonely. He only managed to sleep by himself for a couple of days. Andrew allowed this but he told Steven that he'll only sleep at his close friend's house, which is them. It will be the last night that he's gonna sleep without Andrew at his side anyway so he agreed. 

"Can I come too? I left some things at your place last week. I'll just grab those and leave." Curly said as he and Zach approached him. He remembered how they forcibly entered his home to have a sleepover. "Yeah sure, let's go." They waved goodbye to Eugene as they made their way into his apartment.

\--------------------

That was the last thing he expected to see when he noticed that the door is left unlocked. 

He assumed that maybe he forgot to lock it, or someone has broken into his apartment. He presumed that his place will be a mess if someone robbed him. But Shane really did not see this one coming when they silently entered the home and turned on the lights. 

"What the fUCK?" Steven shrieked as he saw the man sleeping in his couch. He doesn't really curse that much, but if he does, it is really something. Curly and Zach just stood there, wide-eyed as they recognized the said man. 

This guy jolted and he sat upright, rubbing his eyes. That's the performer they went to see last week. What's his name again? Dylan? Bryan? Whatever. What's concerning is that he managed to trespass and sleep at his couch. How the fuck did he even know his address? 

"Am I dreaming? Curly? Can you please slap me and tell me that Ryan Bergara is not sleeping in Shane's apartment?" Steven said while tugging Curly's shirt and slapping himself. This guy—Ryan, just laughed at him. 

"It's real. I'm sleeping in his couch. So you know me?" He smiled as he stood up and reached his hand to Steven, who still can't process what's going on but he still managed to shake his hand. 

Ryan turned to Curly, who's still staring at him, speechless. "You must be Curly, am I right?" He just nodded and shook his hands. After that, he switched his gaze to Zach and held out his hand. 

He caught up to his gesture and he clasped his hand to Ryan's. "What's your name?" He seemed to be shocked by all of this because he jumped at the question thrown at him. 

"Zach." He smiled at him nervously. "Nice to meet you guys! You're all friends with him right?" They all nodded, except for Shane, of course. There was an awkward silence between them. 

"I know you guys are very confused right now. I'll answer any questions you have later after I take a shower." He diverted his attention to Shane, who's standing still, bewilderment still present in his eyes. Ryan approached him slowly, their bodies almost touching and placed his hand in his chest and he looked at him directly in the eye. 

"Don't worry baby, I'll be back soon." He winked at him as he made his way into the bathroom. Shane was left there, blushing a little. Three pairs of eyes glued to him. 

"Shane. We're gonna need a lot of explaining."

Oh no. 

\--------------------

Shane and the others sat on the couch. There was silence at first, processing all the things that just happened. No one dared to ask questions, as they don't know where to start. He just looked at the floor, where Obi is sleeping comfortably below him. 

"Okay, to start, how did you meet Ryan?" Steven started the discussion. Shane scooped up Obi from the floor and placed him on his lap, stroking his head. 

"I met him outside the building of the concert we just recently went. He approached and talked to me. That's just basically what happened. I didn't even tell him my name."

"Then how did he know your name? Hell, even your address?" Zach eyed him suspiciously, obviously not believing what he said. 

"I don't know! Please believe me, I'm confused too. I don't know how he knew that. I don't know how he got inside my apartment. All I remember is that we just talked that night. Nothing more, nothing less." 

"All you remember?" Curly narrowed his eyes. "Are you sure that after the concert, you didn't go somewhere else? Steven, what happened? You were with him right?"

Steven explained, "I left Shane outside because I'll go take a picture with Ryan inside the venue. And after that, we headed to our homes."

"You weren't with him when he came home?" Curly asked him again. 

"No! Why would he? I literally just went straight home and slept. Plus, I was pretty exhausted that night so I was eager to go home. I even told him to leave so that the Steven could come back quickly." 

"Okay, now." Steven spoke again. "What's with the endearment? Baby? Tell us what happened on that exchange you had that led him to call you that." 

"I told you, all that happened is that he appeared out of nowhere, he talked to me and that's all! What else do you want me to say?"

"What we need is the exact thing that you talked about! What did he say? How did you respond? How did the conversation go? How did it end? Tell us the exact details." 

"Okay, okay! What happened is that he approached me, then asked me why am I alone. I ignored him and I told him to get back there and I think he was offended by it so he asked me why I went to the concert and I explained him how Steven basically dragged me there. Then someone called him and he went back to the building. That's all. You satisfied?" Shane heaved a heavy sigh. Obviously, they're still not buying it. He can tell by the look in their faces. 

The three of them asked a lot more questions that even Shane can't answer. They were so immersed at the discussion that no one noticed that Ryan quietly slid inside Shane's bedroom, covered in a towel that isn't his own.

\--------------------

Ryan is questioning his decisions in life. 

What the fuck will he wear now? Of course, he didn't bring any clothes with him because he didn't think that he'll be sleeping here. What now? Is he gonna step out there wearing nothing? 

Oh my god. What if he wore Shane's clothes? What would his reaction be? 

He hastily searched in Shane's wardrobe, finding something that he might wear. He pulled out a grey cotton sweater. The sweater may be oversized for him, but hey, it’s very warm and comfortable. 

His face turned bright red when he opened a drawer full of his undergarments. Will he also wear his boxers? He doesn't have anything with him, and he's not gonna wear the same thing twice. 

He picked up one and slid it on his legs. The underwear is a little loose for his preferred size but that's fine. He feels foreign as he's wearing someone else's boxers. His mind slapped him a thought of Shane wearing this, and how it would look better with Ryan's hands clenched on the sides, slowly pulling it down. Hands traveling on his back while he's pinning the taller man on the wall. His tongue is exploring Shane's mouth, surrounded by a wet and heated sensation that causes his nerves to combust—

He almost punched himself in the gut as he felt himself getting hard just at the thought of it. 

He already knew that Shane doesn't have a romantic partner as of now, but he can't help but to feel agitated whenever he thought of someone else making Shane feel good. 

His stomach twists as he imagines Shane sleeping with someone else that's not him. 

Someone forcing out moans and whimpers that only Ryan is allowed to hear. 

Someone out there living his fantasies and whatever he wants to do with Shane. 

Ryan won't let Shane wander around anymore. 

He'll kill anyone who touches him. 

Shane's mine. 

He's mine. 

Only for myself. 

Ryan realized at how long he's been standing there. Just looking at himself wearing Shane's boxers and sweater. His mind slowly being sucked into an endless loop. He has to stop himself at some point, or else he'll be rooted at his position for a good hour or two. 

Finally, he searched for a comfortable piece of clothing for the lower part of his body. He found a pajama that has a slightly darker shade than the sweater. Just like the sweater, the fabric is very soft in his skin. He suddenly feels very sleepy because of how Shane's clothes caresses his delicate and tanned skin. 

He looked at himself in the mirror before going out. The sweater looks even better on him than he initially thought. His biceps are noticeable under his outfit, his thighs are perfectly captured in the pajamas, and his wet hair is down and kinda messy. Ryan opened the bedroom door. Four pairs of eyes are now focused on him. 

This is gonna be so much fun.

\--------------------

Shane just stared at the ceiling. Obi is now sleeping at his small bed while his friends were still discussing about everything that happened in a small circle they formed. They literally left him alone in the couch. One of them casually asks him whenever they're confused about something. He's sure that after they leave, they will go to Eugene's place to tell him what happened. 

They turned their heads in unison when they heard the sound of a door opening. His breath caught in his throat as he saw Ryan. Everything surrounding him became blurry, his eyes only focusing on the smaller man. His gaze wandered in his body. Is he wearing his clothes? The tips of his ears are now burning, he's sure of that. Ryan seemed to notice it as he smirked at him teasingly. 

He went back to reality when Steven sat beside him, followed by Zach and Curly, leaving the other side of the living room completely empty. Ryan sat at the opposite side of them, still grinning. He suddenly had the urge to shift in his seat as he felt him studying his whole body. Ryan cleared his throat and clasped his hands together. 

"So, do you have any questions?"

\--------------------

Honestly, seeing that he has an effect on Shane made his confidence skyrocket. 

As he stepped out of the bedroom, Shane snapped his head towards him. The look he gave him will haunt his dreams. When his eyes locked with him, he felt screws and wheels turn in his head. It felt like something completed the puzzle that always bothers him at night.

He's glad that he gets to sit where he can see him properly. Ryan's eyes unconsciously drifted across his body. He wants to memorize him completely. Shane seemed to have noticed his stare as his ears reddened even more.

He decided to cut the silence by clearing his throat and asking them on what do they want to know. He feels bad for Shane's friends actually. They had to put up to this weird thing that is happening right now. That's fine though, they will know that Shane is exclusive for himself. God knows what he might do if someone steals him. 

Of course, Shane asked first. "How the fuck did you know my address, or everything that you know about me?" 

Curly smacked the back of his head, "Language." Shane shot a glare at him while rubbing the back of his head. "Jesus, Curly. I'm not a little kid anymore. Plus, Steven cursed earlier too!" his hand pointed at Steven, who pouted at him. 

"It’s understandable that Steven just blurted that in shock, and he rarely curses unlike you, Señor." Curly scolded him again while Zach laughed while nodding violently, "Yeah Shane. A day is incomplete without you cussing." 

"What? That's not true!"

"Yes it is. You literally curse at everything. Remember when you swore at a pen while we were at a meeting and how you almost lost your job?"

"nOW WHY YOU GOTTA FUCKING REMIND ME OF THAT?!"

"See! Now you're just proving to us that we're right!"

"NO. YOU'RE NOT!"

"Yes, we are. Just admit that you lost this one Madej."

Shane just was about to defend himself when Ryan laughed with them. This small exchange is making him too happy. They all stopped and looked at him, faces red from embarrassment. 

Steven apologized. "Oh my god. We're so sorry. Sometimes we forget that other people are there while we're—" 

"No, it's fine, it's fine really." he replied while calming himself. "You don't need to apologize. That happens every time to me and my friends too." They all composed themselves again. Curly smacked Shane lightly in the head again. He made an annoyed noise and didn't even bother to argue. 

"Now, what's your question again?" he asked and the lightness in the air dissipated. Shane shifted in his seat, "How did you know everything about me?"

Ryan smiled at him sweetly. "I have my sources. Don't worry, I didn't send someone to watch you while you sleep." 

Shane looked at him suspiciously. "Now that you say that, I'm kinda convinced that you did."

"How did you get inside? Do you know how to lockpick?" Zach asked, his eyebrows were furrowed. 

"No I don't, but I have this." he laughed and placed the spare key to the table then made it slide towards the taller man. 

"Wait, you got a key? How did you get a key?" He just smiled at the confused man, waiting for the answer to click in his head. Fortunately, that didn't take too long as he heard a loud gasp. He's smarter than he expected, or that's what he thought. 

"Did you steal my key and duplicate it? That's why it went missing for a day and then suddenly reappeared in my room!" Shane's eyes sparkled like he found a relevant clue for a case he's investigating. Why did he even make that analogy? He really gotta stop reading murder cases at night. 

"No! What the hell are you saying? I didn't steal anything! Maybe a ghost is playing with you and stole it! That's more likely to happen than me stealing your key, or anything at all!" Unbelievable. Did he just accuse him for being a thief? Well, maybe he is, considering that he stole some of his personal information. Is that even counted as an act of stealing? He doesn't care. What he does care right now however, is the weird look on Shane's face. 

"Ghosts? Don't tell me you believe in ghosts." He looked at him in utter disbelief.

"Of course I do believe in them! Why wouldn't I?" Shane barked a laugh while Ryan's looking at him, confused. 

"They're a load of horseshit. How can you even say that ghosts are real? Did a ghost throw a pillow in your back or something?" 

"What?" 

"What I mean is, do you have any evidence or experiences that prove that they're real?" 

"Yes I do!"

"Tell me."

"This might sound so lame oh my god." Ryan took a deep breath before continuing. "Basically, a tube of toothpaste shot itself from the sink. And at the same night, I was constantly poked in the face while I was trying to sleep."

There was silence, and then there was laughter. Who else could've have done it?

"You really—" then he laughed again. Shane took a deep breath, trying to compose himself, but that obviously failed as he starts laughing uncontrollably again. "You call that an example of a paranormal encounter? A tube of toothpaste falling off the ground? Do you even know how gravity works?"

"That wasn't just toothpaste falling off! It literally FLINGED ITSELF TO THE GROUND!" No words can explain how infuriated Ryan feels right now. 

"Oh yeah? Did you even check if the sink is FUCKING WET?"

"OF COURSE ITS WAS WET! IT’S A SINK!"

"SINKS ARE CAPABLE OF DRYING!"

"How about the poking?"

"Are you sure that the people who were with you weren’t messing around or something?"

"They were SLEEPING!" 

"Yeah, yeah, sure. They were 'sleeping', alright."

"Agree to disagree."

"That's fair."

"You know, you guys look really good together." Steven smiled at Curly and Zach. In a swift motion, they pulled Shane in his feet. Before he can process what was happening, Shane's body is now on top of him. Their faces are so close he can feel his breath. His hand landed above his shoulder, pinning him effectively to the chair. 

His whole body became real hot. Seeing Shane on top of him made him a flushing mess. He shifted on his seat, the taller man still not moving from his position. Ryan's eyes were drifting on his face. From his wide light brown eyes, his pointed nose, his blushing cheeks, his pink lips, the way his adam's apple bobbed when he gulped loudly. 

God, he wants to kiss him. 

And so he did.

\--------------------

Shane didn't expect his friends to hoist him up and push him violently to Ryan. And now he's here, in this awkward situation that makes him wanna kill himself. 

Fucking hell. He's so sure that he'll be the topic of their next sleepovers or whatever they want to call it. They're gonna tease him over and over again whenever they have the chance. 

His thoughts were interrupted as Ryan repositioned himself in his seat, looking at him with a weird glint in his eyes that made his heart pump quickly. He gulped when he noticed that Ryan's studying his face, his brain overheating by asking himself if he looked like shit. He's certain that his brain is not the only one that's overheating right now. 

What the hell. He's never been this self-conscious before. 

Suddenly, Ryan's hand is placed at the back of his neck, pulling him down. He didn't even had the time to react as their lips crashed into each other. 

A shiver ran down his spine as he felt his lips. It’s soft and warm and electrifying and addicting and all of the positive adjectives there is. He moaned at the heavenly sensation of Ryan exploring his mouth. Ryan pulled him closer, giving him more space to roam. Apparently, that wasn't enough for him as he encircled his hands around his waist, making him sit down on the smaller man's lap as they continued to make out. 

A shutter was heard and they pulled away. He looked over his shoulder and saw Steven, Zach, and Curly, holding their phones in different angles, taking a picture of them. Zach clicked at his phone again before he turned it off, grinning at them while signaling them to continue. 

Ryan laughed behind him. He snapped his head to look at him again, realizing that he's straddling at his lap. He quickly sat at the couch beside him, his face basically a wildfire. How the hell did he even get to this situation. 

"I'm fine with pictures, just don't leak them to the media. Just close and trusted friends. It’s risky to show it to someone else." Ryan said beside him. Shane sighed loudly. He already knows what will happen, especially now that Ryan has their permission. 

"Don't worry, we're good at keeping secrets." Steven replied with a mischievous grin. Of course he knew that he's lying, but at the same time, he's right too. What happens in their group, stays at their group. It’s just that the member's secrets are the one they're bad at keeping. 

Ryan yawned after a while. Shane felt himself getting sleepy too. After working from his home and drinking a bit at the bar they went, he felt tired all of a sudden. He slumped against his seat and yawned as well. 

"Can I sleep here tonight?" Ryan asked him sleepily. He looked so soft and cute when he's sleepy. Okay. So maybe he has a thing for the guy. What about it. They literally kissed and all. 

He can't bring himself to speak so he's thankful that Curly answered for him. "Of course you can! Shane, Steven will be sleeping in my place, is that right Steven?" 

"Wait a minute. I thought Steven's—" 

"Is that right Steven?" Curly repeated, now elbowing him gently. He only nodded his head vigorously at them. 

"Look at that, Shane! It seems like you guys are gonna be alone here tonight." Zach said to him teasingly. 

"Oh wow! How time flies by so fast. It's already getting late, we gotta leave now. Shane, take care of Ryan ok?" Curly added and winked at him. They stood up from the couch, getting ready to leave. 

"Will we see you again?" Steven asked Ryan, in which he answered, "Don't worry, you will." and smiled. They waved at the two before shutting the door behind them. 

Just like that, they were alone, together.

\--------------------

"I'm really sorry for, you know, my friends." Shane sighed after his friends left them in the room. "They're just acting like that because they want me to be in a romantic relationship. And probably because of the shock when they saw you. They're a fan you know?"

"Why are you saying sorry? They didn't annoy or hurt me in some way. To be honest, I think they're kinda fun to be with." he tried to reassure him. And what he said was true. They reminded him of his own circle of friends. "Plus, why would they want you to be in some kind of relationship? Are you the only one in your group who's not currently with a special someone or something like that?"

"No, not really." Shane shrugged before standing. "I guess they just want to see me happy and lively again, just like before me and my ex broke up." 

That hit him like a train. How dare he hurt Shane.

He wonders why they broke up. Falling out of love? Cheating? Abuse? Oh god, please tell him that he didn't physically hurt him. Before imagining what Shane's ex did to him, Ryan never had a strong urge to punch someone so hard that it vomits its guts. 

Shane seemed to have noticed the change of atmosphere and looked at him with a soft smile. "Sorry for bringing the mood down. It happened a long time ago, don't worry about it. I'm fine now." Ryan nodded with a small smile on his lips before standing up too. 

"I'll sleep at the couch, you sleep at my room." 

"No. You sleep at the bed. Can you even fit your long ass legs in there?" He replied to Shane. Ryan wants to be beside him when he sleeps. He doesn't know why but Shane gives him a calming feeling whenever he's soft like this. 

"But where will you sleep?" 

"Beside you."

"But–"

Ryan placed his finger on his lips, shutting him off from what bullshit he's going to say. "Ah, ah, ah. No buts. You're sleeping with me."

Before Shane can even protest, he ran and flopped himself on the bed. Just like he expected it to be, his bed is as soft as a cloud. Ryan grabbed one of the countless pillows he had and hugged it as he rolled at the sheets. There is so much room for him that he can't help but to be a bit excited. 

"Holy shit dude, calm down. Is this your first time seeing a bed?" Shane said as he entered the room, grabbing the towel that he used. 

"Hey, did you seriously use my towel?" He nodded at him while he's buried under a pile of pillows. 

"Can I ask a question?" 

Shane looked at him while he's still buried in his pillow fort. "You already did, but sure."

He rolled his eyes before continuing. "Why do you have so many of these?" he pulled a pillow and threw it to Shane. He picked it up and threw it back at him so hard that his mini castle collapsed. 

"They're my friends' extra gifts to me. They give me a pillow each, plus the real present. So basically I have two gifts for my birthday. I don't know why they do it to be honest. Maybe because they always initiate a pillow fight whenever they host a sleepover here."

"That's cool." he replied while building his fort again. Why did he have to destroy his pillow fort. Now he has to build it all over again. 

"What, the pillows or the sleepovers?"

"Both. You know what? I'd love to join your sleepovers one day. Sounds like fun."

"I guess. I'm gonna shower now. You go to sleep." Shane said as he left the room. Of course, he's not going to listen to him. He checked his phone for any messages from Katie or one of his friends saying that there is a picture of him kissing someone that's spreading through the internet. Fortunately, Shane's friends are trustworthy as he saw none of what he's expecting to see. 

His fort is now a wall that surrounds his whole body. Is this what dead people see when they're in a coffin? No, that's just wrong. Dead people can't see things because they are dead. Only the spirits of those people can see what it feels like to be buried underground. 

Ryan continued his inner monologue until he heard the sound of Shane turning off the shower. He removed the pillows around him and he pretended to be asleep. Ryan heard the door close and what sounded like a sigh. He peeked and saw Shane's bare back. 

He fully opened his eyes to get a better view, and holy fuck. He can't peel his eyes from his naked body. He's enjoying the beautiful sight before him, until Shane turns around to see him staring. 

He covered his flaming face with a pillow and rolled to the opposite side of the bed. 

"Ryan?" Shane called out to him. What the fuck will he do? Sleep? Yeah, that could work. Just close your eyes and stabilize your breathing and—

"Ryan, I saw your face already. Don't pretend you're sleeping, I know you're awake."

Oh no. What will he do now? Turn his head to see him naked? He doesn't care about how he wanted to see his bare body, he just wants to get away from this situation as soon as possible. 

He heard muffled footsteps towards his direction. His mind was racing but was cut off by three simple words. 

"Look at me."

Oh fuck. He can't resist to that. He slowly lowered the pillow and opened his eyes. He expected to see Shane still undressed but he's grateful and disappointed at the same time when he saw him wearing loose t-shirt and pajamas. Their faces were so close to each other. He looked so soft and it makes his heart go boom boom. 

Shane smiled at him teasingly. He wants to take off that shit eating grin off his face by the only way he knows how. He caressed his cheek and gave him a quick peck on the lips. 

He giggled when Shane tensed and his eyes widened. "Di-did you just?" Ryan wheezed so hard that he sounded like a dying horse. Who can blame him anyway. He's just happy that his plan was a success, plus he made Shane a blushing mess again. 

He ran his fingers through the taller man's hair and ruffled it. He patted the empty space beside him. "Time to sleep now, big guy." He didn't expect that nickname to leave his mouth but he's glad it did. 

Shane sat down at his side of the bed. Ryan took the chance and hugged him from behind, pulling the man down and close to him. He buried his head onto his back, his arms encircling Shane's waist tightens even more. He tried to move away from his embrace but he failed and just let him do what he wants. 

"Ryan, can I ask you something?" 

"You already did, but sure. Also—" he turned Shane around so that he's facing him. "There we go. So much better. What's the question?"

"Why did you wear my clothes?" He looked down at him with a raised eyebrow. Ryan took Shane's hand and placed it in his lower back so that they're a mess of tangled limbs. 

"Well, I didn't think that I would be sleeping here. I made my decision at the last minute." He pulled his waist again. He loves the warmth that Shane gives off. It kinda reminds him of something familiar and homely. 

"Why did you even want to sleep here? Don't you want to rest in your own, comfy bed?" His voice is getting raspier and deeper every word he speaks. It's like a soft, soothing song that lulls him to sleep. 

"Your bed is fluffier than mine, and I want to sleep beside you." He nuzzled his head to his shoulder. He's so close to closing his eyes and drift to sleep. 

"Why?" Oh god. Is he serious. How can he not know that he has feelings for him? They literally kissed and all. There's no need to give hints anymore. 

"Because I like you."

He didn't know what reaction he's expecting from Shane but this is better than what he thought. 

His heart exploded when he felt soft lips touch his forehead. Shane's hand pulled him closer and he had no other choice but to lean to his warm chest. 

He felt so safe and protected in his embrace. He went weak under the overwhelming blend of feelings he's experiencing. He wants to stay forever in his arms. He doesn't want to let go. 

He felt complete. 

The intimacy of the moment is quickly eradicated because of the small, deep laughter coming above him. 

"Why are you laughing?"

"I guess that has an effect on you, don't you think so?"

"What?"

"The kiss. I felt your heartbeat. It’s just so fast and loud, I can't help but laugh. Maybe you'll get a heart attack if I kissed you in the lips."

He can't help but to let out a small chuckle. "Shut up Shane." He buried his face in his chest again and closed his eyes. Just before he went to dreamland, he heard a faint whisper. 

"Goodnight."

\--------------------

Shane woke up with a sleeping Ryan in his chest. He looked so peaceful while sleeping. He realized that he needs to cook breakfast for the two of them, compensation for what happened yesterday. 

He carefully removed his hands and arms so that he won't wake Ryan up. Obi was still sleeping in his small bed when he made his way into the kitchen. He looked at his fridge for anything for him to cook. Fortunately, there was enough for the two of them. After this, he might really need to buy some groceries. 

***

Ryan woke up with a pleasant smell coming outside of his bedroom. At first, he was entranced by the smell, then he felt suspicious. How can there be someone cooking outside when he lives alone?

And then it hit him. 

This wasn't his bed. This wasn't his room. His katana was nowhere to be found. Where is he? Was he kidnapped? Or worse, is he dead? 

He got up as quiet as possible. He grabbed a pillow to hopefully protect him from something that might be there. He explored the space a bit and in the kitchen, he found a man much taller than him. He seems to be washing something. He peeked from afar to what the man is holding. 

Ryan froze at what he saw. 

A knife. The man is cleaning a fucking knife. He's definitely dead. Is he a ghost right now? If so, where's his body? Are the others safe? His friends? Katie? His family? Maybe his spirit is here to take revenge. So he did what his brain is telling him to do.

***

Just like that, he's done. Each of them has sausages, bacon, mashed potatoes, a piece of toast, and a steaming mug of coffee. He just needs to wash the stuff he used and wake Ryan up. 

Shane just finished cooking when he heard faint footsteps coming from behind him. Great, he's awake now, and he's almost done too. Out of nowhere, a pillow hit the back of his head that caused him to hit his forehead to one of the cabinets that caused some pans to fall on his shoulder. His grip on the knife loosened and it fell on his hand, causing it to bleed. He let out a loud "fUcK" and Ryan laughed behind him. 

"HA! That's what you get for killing me, you fucking wall! Now I'm going to haunt you for the rest of your life!"

What the fuck? 

The moment their eyes met, Ryan’s eyes widened in shock. Thank god, he finally realized what the fuck he's doing. He went back to his bleeding hand and washed it with soap and water. The cut is small, but slightly deep. 

After he's done rinsing his hand, a loud grumble came from behind. He turned to see Ryan's sparkling eyes focused on the food. 

"This, this looks so good! Did you make this yourself?" his gaze never left the food, his eyes and voice full of admiration as he spoke. He nodded and signaled him to eat as he picked up the fallen pans and place them on their respective areas. 

"How about you?" he asked, already grabbing a sausage. 

"I'll just patch this bad boy up then I'll eat." Ryan nodded at him and took a bite. He went to his medicine cabinet and pulled out a piece of band-aid and applied it to his palm. His forehead hurts a lot but its fading slowly. His shoulder is starting to bruise and he's getting uncomfortable whenever his shirt comes into contact with it so he let the bruised part exposed to air. 

When he came back, Ryan's mouth is full and is making pleased noises at the food. He gave him a glass of water because he's sure that he's gonna choke any time soon. Ryan mumbles a statement, in which he recognized not even a single coherent word. 

"Shit dude, at least try to swallow the food first before speaking." he nodded at him and he downed his food and drank the water he gave him. 

"I said it's so delicious. How the hell did you make this? I can't even cook sausages without burning the whole place down." 

"It's not really that hard, it’s just a simple breakfast. Besides, how did you manage to commit arson while cooking sausages?" he said as he took a bite in his toast and bacon. Ryan rolled his eyes and took in a handful of mashed potatoes in his mouth. 

"Hey, hey. Slow down." he stood up and refilled his water again. Ryan drank the water and smiled. 

"Sorry, I just got excited. It's just, it's been so long since I've eaten a proper breakfast. My morning consists of cereal, or sometimes, nothing at all. My broken sleeping patterns definitely didn't help either." he sighed as he crunched down on his toast. 

"If you want, I could cook for lunch later. Just slow down okay?" he didn't even think that his fridge is empty. He usually worries before making decisions. What's happening to him? 

All of the concern he's making right now dissipated as he saw Ryan's eyes light up and his sunshine of a smile washed over him like a wave. 

"But I need to buy groceries first."

"Can I come with you?"

Is he stupid? They'll be surrounded by fans as soon he steps out of his apartment. He just wants to shop peacefully. 

"No. You stay here." Shane said as he sipped from his mug. He pouted at him and sighed. Ryan’s breakfast is almost done, so he stole a piece of bacon from his plate. Shane didn't even try to bring it back, knowing that he couldn't finish his food anyway. 

After their breakfast and a light-hearted banter session, Ryan volunteered to wash the dishes, serving as an apology for what happened that morning. However, after he heard giggling and a bunch of things falling, what he's doing seems to be the opposite of what he intended to do. 

Fearing that his utensils might shatter into a useless pile of disappointment, he unknowingly grabbed Ryan's hand and stole the plate from his grasp. 

Before he can run to safety, Ryan gripped his wrist and forcefully shoved him to the wall. His small frame tried to reach the plate which is now positioned above his head. Shane raised his other hand higher and higher, which made Ryan lean to him even more. 

"GIVE ME!"

"NO! YOU'LL END UP SMASHING ALL OF MY PLATES!"

"I ONLY DROPPED IT ONCE! IT DIDN'T EVEN BREAK!"

"AND AM I GOING TO WAIT UNTIL YOU DO?"

Ryan was about to reach him when a door somewhere in his apartment creaked slowly. They both froze as they heard footsteps inside.

"Who the fu—" his words were interrupted because Ryan's hands are now in his mouth. He looked at him with wide eyes and shook his head, in which he thinks that he's telling him to shut the fuck up. 

The footsteps are now getting closer to where they are. Who could that be? Is he getting robbed for real this time? It couldn't have been his friends because,  
1.) He didn't give them any keys  
2.) Not a single one of them knows how to lockpick or something similar to that, and  
3.) He's pretty sure that they're still asleep during this time of the day. 

Apparently, he's wrong again. 

The plate he's holding fell to the ground as he saw Eugene, Steven, Zach, and Curly peek in the kitchen, seeing their weird position. Ryan's hand is on his wrist, his other hand on his mouth. Their whole bodies touching each other. Their eyes move to his shoulder and then they grinned. Oh God. His exposed, bruised shoulder. 

"Sorry, we must have interrupted something. We'll go now–"

"NO! Don't leave. We're not doing anything, I swear to God we're not doing anything." Shane stopped them before they can even leave. Ryan's face is as red as a tomato, he wants to laugh but he remembered that he's not doing any better. 

"Well now you owe us an explanation, again." Curly said as they sat at the couch, the same position where they were yesterday, except Eugene who sat beside the three of them. 

He looked at Ryan who's sitting beside him. He's fiddling at the hem of the sleeves of his sweater. They're at the couch where they made out last night. The memory of it made his body hotter than normal, or is that the surroundings getting warmer. 

Ryan looked at him and flashed him an adorable smile that made him want to kiss him again. 

He's really falling hard for him now, is he? 

\--------------------

Shane's friends were now back, with someone he's never seen before, seeing them in their very sexual position. He didn't even mean to pin him to the wall. But Ryan's lying if he said that he didn't enjoy being that close to Shane. 

Now they're sitting in his living room again, just like last night. Why is he feeling nervous? He already met his friends yesterday, except for the new one. What is he afraid of? 

He found himself fidgeting on Shane's sweater. He usually does that when he's anxious. Maybe because he feels Shane staring at him. His suspicions were confirmed as he saw him looking directly at him. This made him all giddy in a way that he can't quite comprehend. He just can't help but to smile at him. He always feels so happy whenever he's with him. 

"Huh. So it's true that they're literal lovebirds." the new friend whispered, but enough for all of them to hear. Steven smiled at him. "We told you Eugene! You just won't listen."

"Yeah, because the thought of Shane Madej being a lovestruck motherfucker is too much to handle for me."

He's thankful that he already finished drinking his morning coffee. If not, there would be a bunch of coffee stains on his friend's clothes right now. 

"What?" Shane asked while him and his friends are dying of laughter. "Oh god, this is insufferable. Just tell me how you managed to break in." He added after they still couldn't stop laughing. 

After they stopped, Shane just looked annoyed at them and sighed. "Again, how did you get in. I'm genuinely concerned."

Zach held out a silver key. That's clever. He didn't even notice that his own key was missing. "I took it while you guys were too busy arguing about ghosts. Here, I believe that this is yours." He said as handed him the key. 

"Now, why is Shane pinned to the wall?" Curly asked them while smirking. Oh yeah. That's why they're here. 

"Well you see..." Shane trailed off as his forehead furrowed. "I stole a plate from him then he tried to reach it but he can't because he's too short."

What kind of answer is that? The look on his friends' face only show confusion. If he didn't have any idea on what happened earlier and that's the only answer he's been provided with, he'd be lost too. 

He sighed. "I'll explain. I insisted on washing the dishes and a plate slipped from my hand. It didn't break but Shane here was so worried about it and stole the plate from me. He tried to run but I shoved him to the wall and tried to reach it from him and then you guys came here."

"Why did you insist on washing the dishes? Did something happen or what?" Zach asked while squinting his eyes at us. 

"It's a long story." Shane replied as he leaned back into his seat. "We want to hear it." Steven said and the others nodded in agreement. 

"Ryan threw a pillow at my head while I was cleaning up the mess I made after I cooked." he said as he glanced at him. 

So it's his fault now? Well, technically it's his fault but still. 

"I thought I was dead! When I saw you washing that knife, I thought that you killed me and I threw a pillow at you."

"Why did you even think that you're dead?" Ohohoho. Here we go again. They're fighting again. Is that even considered as fighting? That's more like... Opposing each other? Is that even the correct term? Maybe bickering is the right word. Yes, they're bickering. 

"So hypothetically speaking, if you woke up at an abandoned place or house—"

"Hold on, why are you comparing my room to an abandoned house?"

"Wait—"

"Are you saying that my room looks miserable?"

"No!—"

"Then why are you making a correlation between my room and the abandoned house?"

"Oh, just—just stop already. We'll never go anywhere if we continue this." He gave up. That man is truly insufferable. 

"Okay. You comparing my room to an abandoned place can wait. What were you saying again?" 

Ryan rolled his eyes before continuing, "As I was saying, if you woke up in an abandoned—no, different place other than your room that is comically horrific. You wouldn't get scared?" 

"Is my bedroom really that messy?"

"Oh my god. Just answer my question you dipshit."

Shane laughs before he deadpans. "No."

"What?"

"No. I wouldn't get scared, I think. I'll just find a way out I guess. Besides, why would I be there anyway?"

"That's the point! You wouldn't be horrified if someone took you somewhere else?"

"Why would I be horrified? That's literally the concept of a date."

Oh my fucking god. 

He took a deep sigh before continuing. "What if you're taken by someone you don't know to a place you don't recognize at all?"

"Now you're describing a blind date."

"What if you're taken by someone you don't know to a foreign location by hitting your big ass head with a baseball bat repeatedly until you're unconscious?"

There was a beat. 

"That's murder Ryan."

He slammed his head in his hands and sighed. "No, I—I can't believe you. I'm done. I'm done here." 

"What the fuck are you trying to say?"

"KIDNAPPING!" He snapped his head upwards to look at him. 

"Oh, I see. Why didn't you just tell me that it's kidnapping? You could have skipped the whole 'what if you were taken somewhere else' thing. Plus, your choice of words is so poor I didn't understand a single bloody thing." he said while making that weird, high pitched goofy-like voice. Is that his impersonation of him? 

"Sooo.....where's the story?" The new friend said. Based on what Steven said earlier, his name might be Eugene. 

"That's it." Shane said. His friends looking more confused than ever. 

"Let me be clear here. Shane's pinned to the wall because of the stolen plate. Ryan insisted to wash the dishes because he threw a pillow at his head. Am I correct?" Steven asked as he tried to recall what happened. 

"Yes." They said in unison. 

"That's not a long story." Zach complained. 

"Wait, how about the bruise on Shane's shoulder?" Curly asked as he rubbed his own shoulder. 

"Oh this? I got this because a pan hit my shoulder after my head hit the cabinet because Ryan hit my head using a pillow. Basically, the thing we just told you." Shane replied as he glanced at his bruised shoulder. 

"Oh. We thought you guys had se—"

"Look at the time! I believe we still have somewhere to go, am I right?" Zach interrupted Eugene and immediately stood up, dragging the others with him. 

"Wait. Where are you going?" 

"We're going at Ned's. Then we'll go fetch Andrew at the airport later." Steven answered while smiling. 

"Can I come too?" 

"Where? Ned's or the airport?" 

"Airport." 

"How about Ryan?" Curly pointed out to Shane. He suddenly felt guilty about sleeping here. He knows that Curly is just worried for him and didn't mean any harm. Well, he can just go back to his home, really. But he also wants to know Shane's circle of friends.

"I want to go too, but it's fine if I can't. I don't want all of you to be uncomfortable because I'm there."

"Why would we be uncomfortable with you? It's really nice to talk with you to be honest. You're very easy to get along with." Steven approached and sat beside him.

"Yeah! I thought the awkwardness will settle for a long time. It felt like you are a part of our group when you started arguing with Shane." Zach is now sitting beside him as well.

"You're always welcome here. I still can't believe how Shane attracted a renowned man like you." Curly laughed in disbelief. He also can't believe that he's allured to this sasquatch's charms. 

"I mean, if you're Shane's boyfriend then you're automatically with us right?" What Eugene said made steam gush out of his ears.

He imagined staring at Shane's face every morning. Shane coming with him at every concert he has. He can see himself introducing Shane as his boyfriend to his fans. Telling the whole world the Shane belongs to him.

"HEY!"

Shane's now in front of him. He must have zoned out, judging by worried looks on their faces.

"You alright?" Shane asked him with a concerned tone in his voice. Wow. That's new. He actually felt worried about him?

Before he can answer, his phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw a string of messages coming from Keith. 

A sly grin formed in his face as a plan crossed his mind. 

Jelly time. 

\--------------------

Confusion flooded his mind when Ryan immediately leaned back at the couch, his phone blocking his face. Based on the rapid rise and fall of his shoulders, he must be crying? Laughing? But why would he do that? 

A glanced a look at Steven, who's just as concerned like anyone else. He nodded at him, and he slowly leaned towards Ryan, peeking at his phone. 

Ryan noticed it of course. He turned off his phone and looked at them with the widest and brightest smile he ever saw. Shane suddenly felt something weird in his chest. 

"Who's that?" 

"Nothing." He replied, his smile expands even more. Something is wrong. 

"But your smile says otherwise. Who's that." he feels anger? No, he's not angry. 

Annoyed? Yeah, annoyed. 

Sure. 

He opened his phone again, completely ignoring his question. He turned to look at Steven again, who shook his head while smiling at him. Zach turned his head away from his direction. He's starting to get really frustrated. 

Without thinking, he snatched Ryan's phone from his hands. He ran towards his bedroom to read what shit is in there. 

(sms: keeeeeth) received 11:16 am: hey 

(sms: keeeeeth) received 11:16 am: hey babe

(sms: keeeeeth) received 11:16 am: why aren't you here at your place? 

(sms: keeeeeth) received 11:17 am: i'll leave your food in the kitchen, eat it when you get home ok? 

(sms: ryguy) sent 11:18 am: nah babe, that's yours now

(sms: ryguy) sent 11:18 am: not going home until later

(sms: keeeeeth) received 11:20 am: okay babe, take care of yourself

(sms: ryguy) sent 11:24 am: you too babe

His heart sank down his chest. Of course Ryan had a boyfriend. That's why he looked so lost earlier when Eugene thought that they're together. He can't believe he was swayed by his words last night. 

Ryan snatched his phone back tohim. Shane was about to leave the room when he grabbed his hand. 

"What do you want."

"Did you read it? The messages?"

He scoffed. "You didn't tell me that you have a boyfriend."

Ryan smirked at him. "Why would I tell you?"

"Why would you tell me? Are you doing this regularly? You show up at someone's home and the flirt with them, only to leave them at the end. Is this how this works? You give them false motive just to leave them at the end?" his voice is starting to rise. 

"Are you angry?"

"Of course!"

"Why?"

"Because I don't understand what you want! Why did you spend the night here when you could be with that keeeth or whatever his stupid name is."

"What if I told you that I want you?"

"How about your boyfriend? Am I just a replacement for you? A temporary plaything that you can dump any time? A second, less important lover?"

"Would you like to be my one and only boyfriend then?"

"YES!" 

Ryan yanked his head downwards to meet his gaze. Their faces are so close that he can feel his warm breath caressing his cheeks. 

"You get what you want."

Ryan kissed him briefly before burying his head at his chest, laughing. He placed his chin at the top of Ryan's head, smiling. He never realized that the cheerfulness he emits can be so contagious. 

"Why are you laughing?"

"I just—I never thought my plan will work so well. And by the way, if you're thinking that Keith is my boyfriend, obviously you're wrong. We just fool around most of the the time, don't worry about it." 

"Wait, plan?"

He looked up with an adorable grin that made his heart race.

"I planned to make you feel jealous, so that you'd confess or something. You ended up being my boyfriend in an instant, which is something I didn't expect to happen soon. Plus, its fun to see you get riled up and shit."

He just realized what he had done. He can't stop himself from talking too much when he starts to ramble about certain things. 

Ryan poked him in his cheek with a smug grin in his face. He wants to make him a flushy mess again. To stop Ryan from teasing him until he's a walking tomato, Shane thought of a thing that sort of reverses his intentions. 

He circled his hand around his back and crouched a bit to grip tightly to the back of his knees. He sent a wink to the now utterly confused Ryan before he lifted him up the ground.

\---------------------

holyfuckholyfuckholyfuckholyfuckholyfuckholyfuckholyfuckholyfuckholyfuckholyfuckholyfuckholyfuckholyfuck

HOLY FUCK 

SHANE'S CARRYING HIM LIKE A BRIDE

He clasped his hands around his neck, he pulled him down, ready to kiss him. 

"Uh, we heard shouting and—whoa okay we're leaving now." Steven walked out as soon as he peeked in the room. 

Shane gave him a quick peck on the lips before bringing him down and holding his hand. They both stepped out his bedroom and faced his friends, who were about to leave. 

"Hey uh, later? Ryan's coming with us at the airport. What time are we leaving?"

He's letting him meet all of his friends? They seem like a fun bunch when together, even when they're incomplete. To think that he's a part of it now. 

Shane looked down at him with a gentle smile on his lips. He can't help but to return the comforting affection thrown at him. 

Somewhere in the room, someone squealed and groaned. He turned to look at them, in which all of their reactions cracked him up. Curly and Zach can't control themselves on what they're seeing, Steven who stared at them like a proud parent, and Eugene who rolled his eyes. 

"Aw, don't worry Gene, someone's out there finding you." Zach patted his shoulder and pointed his hand at Shane, "I mean, just look at Shane! A very unexpected meeting can lead you to romance!"

"Maybe 8-ish? His flight's pretty late." Steven said with a smile and a weird glint in his eyes. Huh. Something must be going on with those two. 

"We're going now. Seems like you still have some unfinished business here." Curly winked at them and nudged the others. As they head towards the door, Eugene stepped back and reached out for his hand. 

"I believe I haven't introduced myself yet. The name's Eug—"

"Eugene, yeah. Kinda picked that up earlier. Also, drop the formalities. Outside the stage, please think of me as another one of your friends. Besides, that's what I am now, don't you think so too Shane?" he said as he shook his hand and elbowed Shane's stomach. 

"We'll try to. I mean, not everyone is friends with Ryan Bergara. Just thinking about it feels surreal. Enough talking, you guys have fun now." Eugene waved at them and then ran to catch up with the others. Soon after that, they heard the sound of a door clicking. 

"Sooooo, what do we do now?" Shane asked as he sat on the nearest couch to him. Ryan licked his lips before looking at him. 

"Can I kiss you again?" he asked this time because so far, all of their kisses didn't have any permissions of any kind. 

Shane's eyes widened at his question. He can't help but laugh at the surprised expression on the big guy's face. 

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just—"

"You don't want me to kiss you?" Ryan said and pouted at him. Shane's face grimaced at his poor attempt at acting cute. 

"What the fuck are you doing."

"I'm making you feel guilty. Is it working?" 

"No. What are you even making me guilty for?"

"About you not wanting to make out with me."

"WHAT? I never said anything like that!"

"So you want to make out with me." he wiggled his eyebrows and grinned at the now tomato-faced Shane. 

"Uhm. I—erm. Uhhh."

He straddled at Shane's lap and leaned towards him, whispering lowly at his ear. 

"You only have the faintest idea at how much I want to be inside you right now."

Shane sucked air as he nibbled at his earlobe. He straightened at his lap and kissed him hard. Hands reached Shane's hair and pulled it fiercely, a groan escaping his lips. 

"Fuck, Ryan." he panted as their lips parted. Ryan’s hips started to move and now Shane's making choked noises below him. 

"Wanna take this to the bedroom big guy?" he said as he started to take off his clothes. Shane just nodded and they both stood up and made their way to his bedroom, discarding clothes along the way. 

Eh, lunch can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be my first contribution to this fandom but oh well. Btw, the title was taken from the song "If you like it or not" by the brobecks, in case you wanted to know.


End file.
